I Love you
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: This is set during the third movie Kagome confessed her love to Sesshoumaru during battle. It’s now up to him to either love her back or break her heart. What will he do?


Summery: This is set during the third movie; Kagome confessed her love to Sesshoumaru during battle. It's now up to him to either love her back or break her heart. What will he do?

**I Love you**

Kagome had just been thrown back against the wall by Takemaru and was in deep pain whilst Rin stood in the way holding her Lord's sword – Tensaiga; he was about to bring the sword down on the infant until Sesshoumaru stopped him (Sesshoumaru has two arms in this).

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin cheered whilst the demon prince knocked Takemaru back; Kagome heard Rin's cheer and looked up.

"Sess-hou-maru" Takemaru was then flung into a wall.

"Be gone you'll only be in my way here" Sesshoumaru commanded

"Lord Sesshoumaru your sword" Rin said

"Hurry and go" Rin nodded and helped Kagome up. Kagome took the sword from Rin, commanded her to go and ran to Sesshoumaru.

"You'll need this to defeat him" He looked at her and was about to take it from her until Takemaru sent a powerful blast towards them; Kagome screamed thinking that she was going to die, but lucky for her Sesshoumaru took her into his arms and dodged the attack. When he landed he still held Kagome in his arms, Takemaru saw this and smirked.

"So you've followed your father's footsteps? How pathetic a demon falling for a disgusting human girl" Sounga spat, which was the demon sword that Takemaru kept in his possession. Kagome handed Sesshoumaru the sword and whispered to him…

"If this is the last time we are going to see each other then I have a confession to make" Sesshoumaru looked at her confused

"What"

"I love you" She got out of his embrace and ran after Rin. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore what she said as he didn't want it to distract him when fighting; Kagome met up with the gang and put up a force field to let her friends regenerate. Suddenly everybody turned to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru not fighting Takemaru but the demon sword who had transformed, Sounga; Kagome saw Sesshoumaru get hit by the dragon twister from protecting Inuyasha and ran after him. Inuyasha saw her run onto the battle field and stopped her.

"Kagome what are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No I'm trying to help Sesshoumaru"

"Huh he's our enemy are you insane?"

"At the moment he's our allay and I won't stand idly by and watch my allays die"

"Well you'll have to or you'll get killed"

"Then you protect him"

"No I'm going to finish Sounga off" Inuyasha left her and did as he said. Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and kneeled beside him.

"Are you ok?" She noticed his breathing was very heavy and weak so she placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his heart; she closed her eyes and they both began to glow blue. Sesshoumaru noticed his wounds were healing and Kagome was weakening, he pulled her off him and grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop it you're injuring yourself"

"I-I'm fine honestly" Sesshoumaru pulled her to her feet

"Stay behind me" As he saw Inuyasha strike Sounga with the backlash wave, he also struck with him with his Dragon strike. Sounga was destroyed but during the process the battle field began to dissipate; Inuyasha escaped thinking that Kagome had gone on back with the gang. Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome bridal style and landed next to everyone; Kagome saw Sounga falling into hell and pointed it out to Sesshoumaru. He still hadn't put her down and she really enjoyed that _'In the arms of the man I love… this is so cool'_ she thought. Suddenly a bright light sparked and the brothers' father Inutaisho appeared before them.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha you have ensured that Sounga will be sealed in the never world; I have nothing more to teach you" He neared Sesshoumaru who he placed Kagome on her feet, Inutaisho took her hand and kissed it.

"Without your help Lady Kagome my sons would never had accomplished this" He then took both of her hands in his "You would make a fine mate for one of them" He winked. Kagome blushed and bowed

"I don't think that I deserve any of your sons… they're both too great for me"

"Nonsense you would make a fine bride"

"You would want a human miko to mate one of your sons?"

"You're one of a kind, people might say you're a reincarnation of that miko Kikyo but I find that you are far more powerful than her in numerous ways"

"Thank you your highness" He released her hands and stepped towards the light

"Take care" He then took his leave back to the other world. Kagome then frowned and turned to Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY" Inuyasha then got intimate with the earth.

"Hey what was that for Kagome?"

"Leaving me on the decaying battle field"

"I thought you went back"

"Yea sure" He then got up from the floor

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes let me just… wait where's my pack?"

"I don't know"

"Oops do you remember when we were in the west in that hut earlier?"

"Yea"

"I left it there"

"Kagome you can be so stupid; just leave it"

"No it's the only one I got and they're pricey back home"

"Well I'm not going to the West to retrieve your pack" Sesshoumaru over heard the conversation and had a sneaky plan pop into his head.

"Inuyasha I'll take her to the West with me and I'll return her to you in a week's time"

"Really" Kagome grinned

"I don't think so" Inuyasha growled "You'll kill her if she snaps at you and she does that a lot"

"I'm aware of her temper and I won't kill her although if she does snap at me I'll punish her"

"If you hit her I'll kill you"

"That's not how I punish Inuyasha"

"Fine but if she comes back in tears you'll die" Sesshoumaru ignored his threat and signalled Kagome and his group to follow him; Rin gripped Kagome's hand and pulled her along with her. 5 hours later Rin was upon AhUn, Jaken was pulling him and Kagome walked beside Sesshoumaru; suddenly a demon came chasing for Kagome

"Give them to me woman, you have the sacred jewel shards" Sesshoumaru lifted her into the air and landed whilst slicing the demon in half; Kagome blushed as he set her down.

"Thanks" They continued their journey until Sesshoumaru noticed it had gone dark, they found a small area with a lake suitable for camping.

"We'll camp here tonight, Jaken go find fire and Rin if you're hungry go get some fish from the lake"

"Ok" They said in unison. Now Sesshoumaru and Kagome were left alone in the camp, he leaned against a tree when Kagome went and kneeled beside him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life today"

"You already did miko"

"I meant with Takemaru and sounga and secondly my name is Kagome"

"I know that miko"

"Then call me it, it's not hard to say Ka-go-me" She snapped

"I warned you earlier about snapping at me but it seems you've ignored it" Kagome then got scared. He pulled her to the floor so that she was on her back, lay over her and gripped her hands either side so that she couldn't get free.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Punishing you"

"Don't hurt me please"

"Not physically"

"Rin and Jaken will get the wrong idea if they catch us like this"

"They won't be back for at least another hour" He tilted his head to her neck and nipped at it causing her to gasp, she tried to get him off by tossing but he put more weight on her to keep her still; he then leaned up to her ear "Stay still"

"Please Sesshoumaru leave me go I won't snap at you again" He ignored her and nipped at her jaw line. "Is this how you treat Rin if she disobeys you?" Sesshoumaru growled and squeezed her wrists, causing her to wince.

"You might want to rethink about what you just said" He squeezed her wrists even more "You ever say that again and I will kill you" She was about to cry until she felt Sesshoumaru release her wrists, he kissed her neck and then her cheek. He leaned up slightly and stared into her eyes. "Why do you try to free yourself from me? You told me that you loved me earlier"

"I s-still do but you're scaring me" He licked her cheek which made her gasp slightly

"So if I kissed you on the lips now you would hate it" Kagome paused until she thought of a question.

"Is this my punishment? Mess with my feelings and then leave me be"

"This is how a demon punishes his mate in a more fun way" Kagome blushed at his answer _'he wants me as his mate?'_ He closed his eyes and laid a soft kiss on her lips; she also closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue on her lips asking for entrance, Kagome was shocked but opened her mouth anyway. As soon as she opened her mouth he entered and moaned in reply, she couldn't believe he moaned and built up the courage to enter his mouth. Kagome continued to moan until Sesshoumaru parted and made her pant for breath; he was proud that he made her do this and slid his hand up her skirt to rest on her thigh.

"If this… is a punishment I'll snap at you more often" He smirked evilly and nipped her lip which cause it to bleed, he licked the blood off and pulled himself and her into a sitting position.

"Imagine what you could have got if you slapped me" He whispered huskily into her ear. He then leaned against the tree again; she crawled up him and kissed his lips.

"Do you wish to be slapped milord" She said sexily

"Maybe another night but for now Rin and Jaken will be here in 5 4 3 2 1" They came through the bushes and they stared at Kagome oddly.

"Kagome, why are you leaning on Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked innocently

"Uh Lord Sesshoumaru was injured from earlier and to thank him for saving my life I healed his wound"

"Oh ok" Kagome got off Sesshoumaru and helped Rin prepare food "I got you some fish too Kagome"

"Thank you Rin" After food Rin slept on AhUn and Jaken attempted to but the two headed dragon shoved him off, so he slept against a tree. Kagome was about to walk past Sesshoumaru until he dragged her down onto him.

"Is there something you wish master?"

"Yes" He positioned her legs around his waist and pulled her closer "Do you feel comfortable?"

"Now I do" She kissed him sweetly on the lips and he released a moan "You like my kiss that much?"

"You're flavour his heavenly" He teased whilst kissing her again

"What do I taste of?"

"Strawberries"

"Hmm my favourite too" She cuddled closer to him until something popped into her head "Sesshoumaru why did you tell Inuyasha that you'd bring me back in a week?"

"Well we need our rest" He hinted "Our own personal little journey will be exhausting"

"Our journey will not take place in the open" She said folding her arms

"Why do you think I'm taking you to my palace?"

"Well you never told me that"

"I am now" He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead "Your pack is at my palace"

"But I left it in the hut"

"I sent AhUn to take it to the place whilst Rin and Jaken went to get the things I ordered them to"

"Oh yea… I wondered where he went, thanks" She got off him and rested her head on his lap, soon sleep took over her. Sesshoumaru caressed her face and kept guard over his group. The next morning Kagome was the first wake and found that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen; she lay back down and felt something soft under her. She looked underneath her and saw Sesshoumaru's fur pelt; she smiled, put it around both her arms and looked for her lover. She found him near a hot spring and looked at him with fear and concern; he had blood on his back and he was shaking. She ran to him as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru what's wrong? What happened?" He looked at her weakly and smiled

"I see you liked my pelt" She gave him a smile as she knew he was alright.

"Get into the hot spring so that I can wash your wounds"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not"

"Don't argue with me Kagome" He snapped. She got slightly upset that he spoke her name so horribly but she ignored it for now.

"I'm thinking of you here, I need to see your wounds before I heal them"

"Don't snap at me"

"I can all I want to and I don't think you're in the right shape to do anything to me" Kagome then wide eyed when Sesshoumaru's body transformed and Naraku appeared. "Naraku!?"

"I thought you loved the dog demon lord and now this proves it" Naraku laughed

"What's it to you? You fancy stalking my love life?"

The Shikon Jewel reacts to love Kagome"

"W-what" Before Naraku could continue Sesshoumaru landed in front of Kagome with Tokijen in his hand.

"Leave her alone half breed" Sesshoumaru spat

"How romantic to lovers together" As Naraku said that his almost complete jewel flew out of his kimono and landed into Kagome's hands, her jewel shards united with the jewel and it became one. The jewel shone a bright pink colour and the miko Midoriko appeared and bowed to Kagome.

"Miko Kagome you have finally regained the jewel, never let it slip out of your hands again. You make one wish on the night on the new moon but it has to be a pure, unselfish wish"

"I understand milady" Kagome bowed and the great miko disappeared. The light also went and when Sesshoumaru and Kagome could see again Naraku was nowhere to be seen; Kagome embraced Sesshoumaru and cried with tears of joy.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome smiled at hearing the sound of her name being spoken from his enchanting lips

"I'm just glad that I don't have to go searching all of Japan to find the shards anymore… I can finally settle down and have a life" Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips with so much passion Kagome's eyes unconsciously closed themselves, when he parted he smirked at her. "What's so funny Sesshoumaru?"

"My pelt looks nice on you" Kagome then realized she was still wearing it, and wrapped it around her more tightly.

"I just look gorgeous in it" She was about to run until he grabbed her waist, pulled her back to his hard chest and nipped at her neck.

"Imagine only wearing that" He hinted causing her to blush

"You'd like that?"

"Of course" She gave his pelt back and grabbed his hand

"Then we shall continue with our journey" When they gathered the rest of the gang they continued their journey as Kagome said. They finally arrived around 11:25am and Sesshoumaru showed Kagome around, when he took her into the garden Rin grabbed her hand and dragged over to a lagoon. Kagome glanced over to him and smiled warmly _'I think I'm going to like it here'_ she thought. Later on Sesshoumaru took her to a bedroom where she could freshen up and change, she did so and put on a long lilac dress; after all of that they had dinner and went to bed.

It had gone over two weeks and Kagome still hadn't gone back to her friends, this began to play on her mind as she was a week late and her friends hadn't even bothered to get her; unbeknownst to her that they had no idea of where Sesshoumaru's palace was as Naraku kept on leading them in the wrong places by blocking the entrance and all that. Kagome sat in the garden with bad stomach thinking; Sesshoumaru saw her and sat beside her.

"Is there anything troubling you?"

"I don't want to leave but you promised Inuyasha I'd be back in a week, it's been 2 weeks now and I thought they would at least come and look for me"

"Maybe they're having trouble finding you here"

"Yea… maybe" He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Can we go and see them? I just want to see if they're safe"

"I'll return you to them tomorrow" He said unemotionally. He released her and went inside; she held her legs and looked into the lagoon. _'I guess I was just something to pleasure him after all'_ she thought as she stood and went up to her room. When she entered her room she lay on her bed and began to think _'He never loved me, I was just a play thing but then again why did he keep me here longer than he should of? I love him and I told him that, but he used my heart as a toy. All you men are the same. Fine if he's taking me back tomorrow then I'll go out in a blast, I'll make him regret ever taking me back to my friends'_ she ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a short, black, sexy dress. It reached in between her knees and thighs and revealed most of her chest, as you can guess the dress was very revealing; she then grabbed a pair of black heals and slipped them on. When she done changing she put on some makeup and went downstairs and cat walked into the dinner hall; all of the servants mouths dropped and one whistled, she sat beside Sesshoumaru and tucked herself in.

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't decide what to wear" She said in an evil but innocent sort of way

"Kagome you look really pretty" Rin grinned "I wish I could look that pretty"

"Awe Rin, you're already prettier than me"

"Thank you" After dinner they all sat in the living room. Kagome sat on a couch beside (Very close) Sesshoumaru and folded her legs; Rin sat next to her and chatted whilst Sesshoumaru watched the two girl gossip away.

"Rin its 9pm, time for bed" Sesshoumaru ordered

"Ok goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru goodnight Kagome" Rin said cheery as she ran upstairs. Kagome got up and bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"I shall retire for the night too Lord Sesshoumaru" When she got to her bedroom door she felt two hands grab her, twist her so that her back was against the wall and hard, warm lips press roughly against hers; Kagome was about to moan until she remembered her idea. She pushed him off and bowed.

"Please milord I need my rest" He pulled her into his room and looked at her intimately.

"There's the bed you may rest here"

"I think I'll be ok in my room my lord" She was about to leave when he slammed the door closed and stood really close to her.

"I thought you loved me Kagome, this should be the time of your life" Kagome began to fill up and snapped at him.

"I do love you Sesshoumaru but you're using that so you can toy with me"

"You'd assume that I would do that?"

"That's what you're doing"

"I would never hurt anyone like that… it's just sick"

"But you don't love me; if you did you wouldn't return me to Inuyasha"

"You want to go"

"I only wanted to visit him and my friends"

"Kagome I've kept you longer than you should have don't you think that proves it"

"To me you've only done that to play with me"

"Damn it Kagome can't you see that I love you" Kagome put her hands on her mouth in shock and Sesshoumaru looked at her annoyed and hurt.

"You're lying" She cried unsure "You couldn't fall for me in just two weeks"

"I've loved you longer than that"

"No you couldn't love me… a pathetic human"

"If I didn't love you do you think that I would do this" He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her with the most passion that any lover could give, he released her and embraced her tightly refusing to let go "You're not pathetic Kagome, not in my eyes" Kagome burst out crying into his kimono.

"I can't believe you love me… for once in my life something's gone right" He kissed her forehead and smiled

"And it will from now on" He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, he lay her down and lay next to her not willing to let her go. "I will never leave you, I don't want to be on my own again Kagome. Stay with me" He pulled her closer and took in her scent.

"I'll never leave you Sessh" Soon sleep took over and they drifted off to dream land. The next morning Sesshoumaru woke to find two blue globes staring at him.

"Morning love"

"Back to you" She kissed him on the lips tenderly "Let's not go see Inuyasha today babe"

"That's fine with me" She ran to his wardrobe and went through his clothes "Kagome what are you doing?"

"You'll see" She slipped one of his kimono tops on and it looked like a very short dress on her, she crawled on the bed and sat on his stomach "Do you like?"

"Sexy" He pulled her down and nipped at her lip "What do you want to do today?"

"Play" He kissed her on the cheek and rolled her off, she lay on the bed giggling so he decided to take advantage of it. He began to tickle her, she laughed so much that he had to stop for her to get air. "You call that fun? I'd rather have that as a punishment"

"Prefer your old punishment"

"True" He kissed her on the neck until there was a knock at the door, it was Jaken.

"Milord Inuyasha is here" Sesshoumaru growled and got out of bed, next he dressed and turned to Kagome.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute" Sesshoumaru left the room and went downstairs. Kagome got out of bed and turned to Jaken who was for some reason still in the room. "Jaken can you grab me a kimono from my room please?"

"Yes… milady" He said in a huff. When he returned he handed her a dress and left the room.

"This is the shortest one I got" It was the same one she wore to tease Sesshoumaru except it was a baby blue colour, luckily Jaken brought her the matching shoes and she went downstairs. When she arrived she saw Inuyasha's sword unsheathed whilst Sesshoumaru just stood there and so did Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"Sesshoumaru give me Kagome" Inuyasha growled

"She doesn't wish to leave and I won't force her to" Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and sighed.

"Inuyasha can you just put it away?"

"Kagome you're alive"

"Well yea" He then noticed what she was wearing and he began to drool "Wipe your mouth Inuyasha"

"What are you wearing?"

"A dress"

"Courtesans wear them not you"

"SIT" And so he did "You cheeky git, how dare you say that to me. SIT" She went back over to Sesshoumaru with her arms folded, he finally got out of the ground.

"Are you going to come back then?"

"And leave my mate? I don't think so" Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo's mouths dropped whilst Sango just smiled.

"You what" The gang said kind of confused

"Congratulations Kagome" Sango grinned. She hugged her best friend tightly and bowed to Sesshoumaru "Please take care of her Lord Sesshoumaru"

"I will" He replied. It then began to rain really badly; he sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "You and your friends may stay here for the night" Before he left the room he kissed his mate on the cheek who blushed, he then left to do his duties as he could here Jaken screaming his name from a mile away. Sango grinned at her blushing friend and began to jump up and down.

"So when did you two love birds get together?" She asked since she had now stopped dancing

"Last night"

"Any reason why it was last night?"

"Sango you have a dirty mind" Kagome giggled. Kagome turned to her friends and hugged them all, even Inuyasha. "Kami I've missed you guys so much"

"Kagome not that I'm not happy for you but, awe how can I say this… why are you mates with my brother?" Inuyasha asked in a very confused way.

"Because I love him Yash and I always will" She patted his shoulder and then slapped Miroku for groping her butt who also received a slap from Sango. "Right let's show you all to your rooms" After all of that Sango, Kagome and Rin were playing in the garden whilst the boys sat under a sakura blossom tree and chatted. Sesshoumaru was in his study and looking at his mate from inside; Kagome saw him and noticed he had a very intimate look on his face.

"Umm guys I'll be right back" Kagome said as she stood. Sango saw Sesshoumaru and looked back to Kagome.

"Don't make too much noise" Kagome shoved Sango and ran upstairs. Sesshoumaru leaned by the balcony as Kagome came through the door.

"May I come in my lord?"

"If you have to" He said in a playful way. Kagome walked over to him and unbuttoned his shirt, she glanced at his chest and kissed him tenderly; unbeknownst to them Sango was watching and grinning. Sesshoumaru then picked Kagome up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Well this is cosy" She giggled. He pulled her closer if that was possible and nipped at her neck. "You like to do that a lot Sessh"

"Indeed" He had now moved to her ear and nipped at it. Inuyasha caught Sango looking up so he did the same and was shocked to see what he saw, he loves Kagome so much and it would obviously hurt to see her with another man/demon. Sesshoumaru eventually let her down and was about to carry on with his work until Kagome pushed him up against the wall and pulled his top off; nobody could see what was going on now.

"It's a bit early Kagome" He said as she was unbuckling his trousers.

"I love it when you say my name"

"Kagome tonight will be more appropriate" Kagome sighed and did up his trousers.

"You're no fun" As she was about to leave he forced her down on the desk and slithered his hand up her skirt, she moaned intensely

"Believe me I'm as fun as they can get" He pulled her off the desk and let her on her way. Kagome came re-entered the garden and saw an evil smirk on Sango's lips.

"Don't start" Kagome giggled. Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome Sango said that I might get a baby sibling" Rin said innocently "Will I?"

"It's… possible" Rin smiled and ran off to annoy Jaken. Kagome jumped on Sango and played fight; when they stopped they heard screaming coming from the palace. Everybody ran inside to see Naraku holding a frightened Rin in his disgusting arms; Sesshoumaru came downstairs and saw the same thing.

"Naraku release her" Sesshoumaru ordered calmly

"I don't think I will" Naraku smirked. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha unsheathed their swords, Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru with tears threatening to fall.

"Save her" She whispered. Suddenly the Shikon jewel shone and beamed straight through Naraku. "Whoops" Kagome said. Rin got free and ran into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome I was so scared" She cried

"It's ok darling… mommy's here" Rin heard Kagome's words and her tears subsided.

"Thank you mama" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha charged at Naraku who had just got up and the battle began; every time Kagome got scared for her lover's life the jewel would beam and would attempt to purify Naraku. He eventually fell to his knees and pleaded for his life, Inuyasha stood back and Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku in disgust.

"Pathetic half breed, you plead for you life when you have taken so many"

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru I'll never harm a soul again" Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome for an answer

"Your choice Kagome" He said. As Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome Naraku grabbed his sword and charged at Sesshoumaru.

"SESSHOUMARU WATCH OUT" Kagome screamed. But it was too late Naraku ran Sesshoumaru through; luckily Sesshoumaru got him back too.

"You'll come to hell with me Sesshoumaru" Naraku pulled the sword from Sesshoumaru who did the same and fell to the floor and died. Kagome put Rin down and ran to Sesshoumaru who had just fallen to his knees; she grabbed his arms and broke down crying.

"Sesshoumaru… stay with me please" She went on her knees as well and hugged him "Please I love you so much, and I can't raise Rin by myself. We've got a future together" He fell into a sitting position and embraced Kagome, she then whispered into his ear. "The other night you asked me to stay with you and I agreed, if you leave then so shall I" Sesshoumaru went eye wide pulled her back.

"A-are you saying that if I die you'll kill yourself?"

"Pretty much" The jewel shined once again and so did Sesshoumaru whilst Kagome still held on to him; when the jewel's light disappeared Sesshoumaru lay unconscious on the floor with no wound. Midoriko once again appeared.

"Lady Kagome as I told you once before the love you hold for the demon lord will keep you powerful, don't forget love conquers all" She then shone a light and Inutaisho appeared. He kneeled beside Sesshoumaru and he awoke.

"F-father…" He said weakly. He nodded his head and turned to Inuyasha; he winked at him and he and Midoriko disappeared. Sesshoumaru stood and Kagome kissed him on the lips.

"You're ok" She cried

"Thanks to you" He kissed her back and picked Rin up in his arms. Kagome glanced upon them and smiled warmly _'This is my family'_ she thought and was embraced by her lover.

5 years later 3 little children played in the garden, Kagome and Sango watched them and smiled.

"Kohaku stop teasing Jade" Sango said to her 5 year old son "Just because you fancy her"

"No I don't" He yelled back and continued playing. Kagome then glanced upon the two girls who were playing volley ball and using Jaken as the ball.

"Jade Rin stop it please" Rin stopped but Kagome's 5 year old Jade didn't "Jade I said stop"

"No way" She yelled. Kagome was about to walk over to her until she felt Sesshoumaru put his hands on her swollen stomach.

"Jade listen to your mother" As soon as she heard her father's voice she dropped Jaken.

"Sorry daddy" Sesshoumaru nodded and all the children played again.

"Don't stress yourself too much darling, we don't want you and the baby getting sick"

"I'm fine Sessh and so is our pup" Kagome said as she stroked her swollen stomach "Just two more months and he'll be born"

"Can't wait"

THE END


End file.
